


Two Lovestruck Fools

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aigis doesn't understand any of what's happening, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Arisato Minato, Lesbian Disaster Arisato Minako, M/M, Pining, and refusing to believe there's any hope for them, featuring super embarrassed arisato twins bumping into various objects, oblivious idiots, their friends get increasingly annoyed bc they're all so obvious but so oblivious at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: The Arisato twins are gay disasters and the members of SEES are determined to help.But the two can't do anything except make huge fools of themselves.(Formerly titled How (Not) to Handle A Crush)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't include every member of SEES because I'm not super far in the game and I don't have everyone so idk how to write them.

The Arisato twins needed some serious help, that was for sure.

They never realized just how obvious they were until the members of SEES minus Akihiko and Fuuka had told them to sit at the dining table for an important meeting.

Mitsuru's elbows were propped up on the table, hands locked together and creating a bit of a shadow on her face. "This is an intervention." She said, plain and simple.

"An intervention? Did we do something?" Minako asked, her blue haired twin remaining silent.

"Not necessarily, but we've... noticed something going on with you two." Yukari replied a bit awkwardly. She had suggested this as a joke, she didn't expect Mitsuru to take it seriously. Though, she wasn't surprised she did.

"So we decided to help you guys out!" Junpei added, spreading his arms with a flourish. "Because as entertaining as it is watching you two make fools of yourselves, you need some serious help."

"Can you just tell us what this is about already?" Minato demanded, annoyed.

"You two have crushes on someone. And I believe we've figured out who." Mitsuru answered. "Minato, you have a crush on Akihiko." Minato's expression didn't change, but his face turned a faint pink. "And Minako has a crush on Fuuka." Minako buried her face in her arms on the table.

"Are we that obvious..?" Minako grumbled, embarrassed. The other three at the table gave various responses of confirmation. Minako lifted her head to look at her twin sitting across the table. "What do we do?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed." Minato stood up and started walking away, but Yukari grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the table. He sat back down with a huff. "Fine. Continue." He grumbled, refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"We thought it would be nice if you guys got help from a love expert-" Junpei started.

"That isn't Stupei." Yukari cut him off, sighing with exasperation.

"Hey! I know a lot about love!"

"All you know is how to unsuccessful flirt with girls."

"That's enough, you two." Mitsuru cut in, glaring at them from over her hands. The two became quiet, allowing Mitsuru to speak. "Anyway, you two need assistance. This situation is effecting your performances in Tartarus. Especially Minato's." Minato looked at her with a tinge of anger.

"Like hell it is!" He yelled, standing up. Minako jumped just a bit.

"Dude, you got hit in the face by a Shadow because you were too busy staring at your super obvious crush." Junpei stated. Minato grumbled something as he sat back down, saying something about how he "wasn't staring" and such.

"Any other embarrassing stories you guys have to share?" He spoke up again, sounding more annoyed than ever.

"One time you walked right into the doorframe when you walked with Akihiko to class." Yukari piped up. Minato remembered how dumb he felt that time and buried his face in his arms similar to how his twin had earlier. "Minako did that once too when we passed Fuuka in the hallway." Minako copied her brother, making an embarrassed sound.

"Yeah, and once, Minato-"

Minato stood up again, his face pure red. "Okay, we get it! You can stop now!" He yelled. He slowly sat back down. "We get it, we need help. What do you want us to do?"

"Just tell them, guys! Let them know!" Junpei said as if it was obvious.

This time, both twins spoke up. "Hell no!" They yelled in sync. "That's the one thing we _can't_ do!" Minako cried.

"Yeah! If it was that easy, we would've done it ages ago!" Minato added. The other three members exchanged glances before Yukari spoke up. "And why's that?" She asked.

"Well... because!" Minako answered, not sure how to phrase her answer. "We don't know how they feel about us. For all we knew, they just see us as friends. They probably want things to _stay_ that way." Minato answered, looking a bit sad at the thought. Minako mimicked his expression, looking much more upset than he did. He must've been hiding it as best as he could.

"Have you guys not considered the possibility that they just might actually feel the same?" Yukari asked. The two nodded numbly. "Multiple times." Minato answered flatly. Yukari sighed. "Then why don't you guys just chance it? It's not like they're going to never want to speak to you again or anything. Worst that could happen is that things would just be really awkward between you two for a while."

"And I'd die inside." Minato added, voice flat. His head rested face down on the table. "Maybe put myself in a coma. Be dead to the world for a year or two." He continued. Minako hummed in agreement. "Guys..." Yukari sighed.

"What's going on here?" Minato jumped as Akihiko's voice came from the side of the lobby, in front of the staircase. He turned his head and there he was, looking at the group in confusion. "I'm going to bed." Minato stated suddenly, speedwalking away from the table and into the partition between the table and the rest of the lobby. He muttered a small "ow" before walking around it and up the stairs, past Akihiko. The boxer looked up the stairs at Minato's retreating figure before hearing a door slam closed.

"What was that all about?" He asked. The group remained silent. "Well, whatever. I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon." He made his way to the door and was out before anyone thought to ask him where he was heading.

"I hope for Minato's sake he wasn't there the entire conversation." Yukari said. The group nodded in agreement.

"There for what conversation?" And there was Fuuka, standing in the same place Akihiko had been moments ago.

"I should probably check on Minato!" Minako said suddenly, running into the partition similar to how Minato had earlier. She backed up before running around it and up the stairs, leaving her crush confused in the lobby.

"Did I do something?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Fuuka. She's just going to check on Minato, that's all." Yukari answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm heading out. I'll be back soon!" She waved as she exited the door.

A heavy silence fell over the three at the table. "This was a disaster waiting to happen." was all Mitsuru had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato thought Aigis would be a welcome change of pace from everyone else's questioning, but apparently he was very wrong.

"Why does our leader's heart rate go up near Akihiko-san?" Aigis asked.

"Because Minato's in love~!" Junpei replied in a sing-song tone before Minato smacked him over the head with a book.

"Am not. Shut up."

"Sure, sure, I totally-here comes Akihiko-senpai right now!" Junpei pointed to the stairs suddenly, Minato quickly looking to the stairs expectantly. After a few seconds, he looked back to Junpei and hit him over the head again. "Asshole."

"Minato-san's heart rate went up 15% upon mention of Akihiko-san. Updating database."

"Nonononono, don't do that!" Minato looked as if he was going to tackle the robot to the floor in attempt to make her stop.

"Told you. You're in love."

"Shut up."

"Are you just here to annoy me now?"

"Maybe."

"Go study, dumbass."

"That's no way to talk to your best friend, Minato." Minato swatted Junpei's hand away before he could poke his shoulder, face in a tight frown.

"Yeah, whatever, go study for the test tomorrow. I know you're gonna fail it otherwise." Minato stated firmly before he began reading the book he had brought down. Junpei huffed, giving up on pestering the boy and heading for the stairs. Minato heard him greet Akihiko as he went, but ignored it, thinking Junpei was trying to trick him again. He didn't notice someone else trying to get his attention until a gloved hand waved in his face. He looked up, slightly startled, at Akihiko. "Oh, Akihiko-senpai. Did you need something?" Minato was positive his heart started racing just now.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on us heading into Tartarus tonight. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Minato thought briefly back to the last day they'd gone. That was over a week ago, wasn't it? Damn, he never even realized. "It has, hasn't it... We can go tonight."

"Alright. Do you want to hang out with me till then?" Minato blinked a couple times, unsure if his hearing was starting to go and play tricks on him. "Ah, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you wanted to hang out with me."

Minato thought his face went red and that's why Akihiko was giving him a funny look, though he resisted the urge to hide his face in his book. Keeping his voice as even as he could, he replied, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"May I accompany you as well, Minato-san?" Aigis's robotic voice as she stood caught Minato off guard. He completely forgot she was there. Exchanging glances between Akihiko and Aigis, he weighed his options. On one hand, he'd get to be alone with Akihiko and they could probably start bonding. On the other... Aigis would probably accidentally expose his crush and ruin everything. Needless to say, the first choice heavily outweighed the second in terms of not going horribly wrong.

"No thanks, Aigis. You could see if Yukari or Fuuka are free, though." Minato replied, standing up as he marked his page. Aigis was still standing as she watched Minato and Akihiko disappear up the stairs.

Yukari entered the dorms moments later with Minako in tow. They quickly spotted Aigis still standing in the lobby. "Aigis? What are you doing in the middle of the lobby like that?" Minako asked.

"Akihiko-san and Minato-san went upstairs together to 'hang out'. When I asked to follow, Minato-san said no." Aigis replied, tone robotic as always. Yukari and Minako exchanged looks briefly. Aigis didn't comment. "Also, Minato-san said that we are heading into Tartarus tonight."

"Thanks, Ai-chan. You could join us in Fuuka's room for tea if you'd like." Minako offered with a smile.

"Can Aigis even drink tea..?" Yukari asked to no one in particular. "Well, regardless, it'd be nice if you joined us, I guess. We can let Mitsuru-senpai and Junpei-kun know about Tartarus on our way up."

"Very well. I will accompany you." The three walked up the stairs, Yukari and Minako chatting animatedly with each other. When they reached the second floor, they were greeted to an unusual sight.

The tables and chairs had been moved to the side, and in the empty space were the boys already in their equipment, Minato with a wooden sword and Junpei with a bat. Minato had Junpei pinned to the ground, Junpei blocking the wooden sword with his bat and keeping it above his head. Akihiko rushed in, Minato glancing between the two boys before dodging Akihiko's incoming punch. Junpei, free from the position he had been in, knocked Minato down and rolled away, watching the other get up. Minato didn't notice Akihiko charge at him until the two were barrelling towards the ground. Minato landed on his side, and Akihiko rolled off him and started laughing. Junpei, and eventually Minato joined in, not noticing the girls standing at the top of the stairs until Yukari spoke up. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

The three exchanged glances with each other before Minato shrugged. "Three-way sparring match?"

Yukari blinked once, twice, three times before she scoffed and quickly made her way up the second set of stairs.

"May I join you in this sparring match?" Aigis asked, the sound of guns whirring already filling the silence. Before the now panicked boys could deny, Minako quickly stepped in and lead Aigis up the stairs after Yukari. "Come on, Ai-chan! We don't wanna miss hanging with Yukari and Fuuka, do we?" Her voice echoed down the stairwell before the girl's voice was nothing more than muffled sound.

Minato sighed in relief. Minako was always good at reading a situation. He looked around, at the tables propped against the wall and the wooden sword he dropped a few feet away when Akihiko all but tackled him to the ground. "We should put everything back now." He suggested. The other two seemed in agreement, and the three began moving the furniture back to their original places. Once that was done, they plopped down and relaxed.

"If that was an actual fight, Junpei would be dead right now." Minato stated bluntly.

"Uh, bullshit! I was fine till you pinned me on the ground like that!" Junpei yelled in response.

"He has a point, Minato. If anyone would be dead right now, it's probably you." Akihiko replied, bumping Minato's arm with his elbow.

"Yeah, man. If I didn't get you while you were down, Akihiko-senpai here would've knocked you out cold."

Turning their match over in his head, Minato groaned. "Dammit, you're right."

"That reminds me, I rammed into you pretty hard, didn't I? Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, putting a hand on the his shoulder and leaning in to look him in the eyes. Minato could feel the warmth from his hand sink into his clothes. "I-I'm fine, Akihiko-senpai. No harm, no foul." Minato replied, his voice a bit shaky. Akihiko gave him a strange look before backing away. Minato stared off at something else entirely, not entirely noticing how Akihiko's hand lingered on his shoulder slightly longer than it should have.

And on the other side of the table, Junpei was internally cursing, thinking he probably just cracked some sort of code about their relationship and cursing his friend and his senpai for being the most oblivious people on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI you nerds probably noticed I changed the title WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I REALIZED THE OLD ONE WAS KINDA DUMB AND DECIDED ARCANA JOKES WERE THE WAY TO GO SO THERE.


End file.
